


Of Swords

by Aoife



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a destiny awaiting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



She draws a single card from the deck, and hesitates for a long moment before flipping it over with a careless gesture. 

The Queen of Swords stares up at her, crown the color of old gold and set with Lapis Lazuli, and gauntlets decorated with etchings washed in the same. 

It's not the first time she's drawn her; not will it be the last, but this time she draws a second and a third card and flips them over with equal carelessness. The Princess of Swords and the Ace of Swords. The Princess of Swords looks back at her defiantly, and she swallows at the imagery presented by the ace of swords.

She still wants to defy the destiny that has been pressing down on her, but the weight of it has been wearing her down for months and months.

The lake and the sword are old, old imagery. It's imagery that has haunted the women of her line for as long as they've been keeping journals. Dreams of bearing that sword, of giving it to their champion, of making things right (or things _wrong_ ; there was no guarantee that the sword made _right_ ). Her hands itch for the hilt of the sword when she wakes from the dreams.


End file.
